Field of the Present Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an electronic circuit, and more particularly, to a communication device, a communication system and an operation method thereof.
Description of Related Art
Because of the capabilities of micro-controller units (MCU) circuit to highly integrate other elements and working with various peripheral elements/circuits (e.g., circuits with calculating functions, logic circuits, and/or memories), they are widely used in products e.g. automotive devices, hand held devices. Field programmable gate array (FPGA) is a configurable integrated circuit, where an internal configurable logic block (CLB) thereof can be programmed. In conventional technology, when the FPGA with a certain original function is configured to work with a MCU, a programming platform (or programming circuit) is not capable of programming a new function to the FPGA. During the process that the programming platform (or programming circuit) programms a new function to the FPGA, the conventional FPGA is unable to provide any function (including the certain original function and the new function) to the MCU. It often takes a long time to program a new function to the FPGA. The FPGA cannot use the new function to work with the MCU until the new function is completely programmed into the FPGA.
The FPGA and the MCU can be applied to communication devices. The FPGA and the MCU may provide a bottom layer (e.g., a physical layer) communication function. Based on programming, the FPGA may have a communication interface used for implementing data transmission with a remote system (another communication device). The two communication devices may exchange data through an encrypted communication network. The conventional communication device performs encryption on data to be transmitted, and then uses a fixed (unchanged) communication protocol to transmit the encrypted data to the other communication device. The communication protocol between communication interfaces of the two conventional communication devices is not changed. Although the data transmitted there between has been encrypted, since the communication protocol is well known by a hacker, especially a radio communication network cannot prevent the hacker from monitoring such communication network. In case that the communication protocol is fixed (unchanged), the hacker may intercept data and analyze the same for decryption through the communication protocol.